Mary Sue, The Hiwatari Understudy
by Kai Ultimate Popcorn
Summary: Well, we all hate Mary Sues right? But there are no people named Mary Sue. So this story is starring her, Mary Sue, who is not paired with anyone and is therefore NOT a Mary Sue right? So she's Mary Sue that's not Mary Sue. Okay, I'm confused but R & R !
1. Movie Magic? I don't think so

Mercy: We've returned…

Heart: With an amusing idea.

Mercy: Y'know all those Mary Sues that everyone… EVERYONE hates?

Heart: Well, we've made a fanficion STARRING one…

Mercy: Wait people… It's not what you think…

Heart: But who are we to say… You need to read on to find out.

Mercy: Starring Kai and his amazing understudy actor that is known by the name of…

Heart: Mary Sue… -nudges Mercy- I _told_ you this idea was messed… who ever actually heard of a girl called Mary Sue?

Mercy: Now they have… cue action! -runs offstage-

-runs back onstage- Meep! We forgot the disclaimer!

Heart: What is this, the _fourth_ time we forgot or something…

Mercy: Actually, it's the fifth… anyways… we do not own Beyblade and any unrecognizable characters -cough Mary Sue cough- belong solely to us and are _not_ to be used… or eaten, which _could_ happen you never know.

Heart: Another thing… "Blah" is talk, _"Blah" _ is emphasis and 'Blah' is thought in this fanfiction.

Heart: I think it would be wise to fade out now.

-fades out-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, what's it like being a beyblader? Especially when you are doing a shoot for a movie that you were forced into by an annoying Japanese boy that goes by the name of Tyson? Well, we could ask Kai at this moment but, he's not feeling that good. Actually, if we did, we would be lucky to have our heads still attached on after asking him. So, to shorten things, we're not going to ask Kai. But are you still wondering the answer to those questions? Well, your going to find out.

"Cut! Tyson, your supposed to TURN DOWN the food, not run away with it! Stop doing that!"

"Sorry, but I just couldn't help it. The watermelon made me!"

"I don't want any of your excuses… alright, take 21217!"

"Oh no, we have to go and save Daichi!" Tyson ran out the door and began twitching madly as he ran by the watermelon that was being held by Ms. Kincaid.

"You know what? We're calling it a day for you Tyson. We'll begin shooting you once you can control your food impulses." The director sighed and put down his megaphone, rubbing his head, ignoring Tyson's obnoxious whining. Kai watched him from the wall he was leaning on and nearly, key word _nearly_ felt sorry for him. But he was Kai. He had better things to do than watch some poor sap director go insane because of Tyson. In fact, this movie business was completely insane.

'Did Tyson _have_ to go and sign up for the movie contract… and why didn't anyone stop him… I wish I was there…' Kai went back to regretting going to Russia to visit Tala for a week because it left Tyson home to receive mail, find a movie contract, and start filming all before he got back. And now the great Kai Hiwatari was in a movie. Great, just what he wanted.

"Kai Hiwatari, we will be filming your scene now."

Kai left his wall and walked towards the director. "What do I say?"

"Well, since normally you don't talk much, you have around… oh I'd say… yes, around one line in the movie."

"That's just great. Now tell me what my line is."

"Your line will be… Here why don't you take the script"

Kai took the stack of paper handed to him and began to skim it quickly. He found his line and read it out slowly.

"Only a… bit beast… could have done this."

"Bravo! I was thinking about you saying that fast, but the pauses add so much more dramatic effect!"

Kai wanted to kill himself. After that very -cough- _long_ film shoot that day for Kai, he decided to head home. After about an hour or so everyone else returned back to their, well actually Kai bought it, so it's technically his, apartment. Ray was the first to return.

"Hey Kai, isn't this the most awesome thing ever? We're gonna be in a movie! We'll be stars! Isn't this totally what you want"

Kai looked up at Ray and sighed. "Do I look like a person who would want to be a movie star?"

"No but-

"This is possible the worst thing that ever happened to me. Now if you excuse me, I have to go and brood about how Tyson just _had_ to get us into a movie."

"Kai I didn't mean-"

But Kai had already traveled to his room doing who knows what, though it's pretty obvious he's brooding. Rei sat down on a couch thinking.

'Why does Kai have to be such a spazzy person sometimes? Well, at least Max will share my excitement.'

At that moment, right on cue (I _swear_ they time these things! Once in Blanky and now here? It can't be a coincidence.) Max arrived back home with Tyson following him. Right away Max ran up to Ray and began exclaiming about how exciting it was to be in a movie.

"I can't believe this!"

"Me neither! Kai doesn't care but this is still so amazing!"

Ray and Max started jumping up and down excitedly and Tyson decided to join in. Everyone was so happy it was cute. That is, except for Kai. Kai was pretty annoyed all throughout dinner. Tyson even bet Max five dollars that Kai would be annoyed in his dreams. Kai just "Hn-ed" and left to go to bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

What will happen?

How does Kai stay annoyed for so long?

Do you know which movie this is? (I do, Beyblade Fierce Battle)

Why did I just give away a question that I was expecting people to answer?

Find out on Cornopolus goes to MgChestertowncityvilleplacearealocation!

Why does that thing just never get old?


	2. Mary Sue Enters

Mercy: So the second chapter is up, hm?

Heart: Yep. So, we've actually updated.

Mercy: Wow, how amazing.

Heart: Our disclaimer and explanation of "Blah" s and 'Blah' s is on the first chapter. I mean, you wouldn't expect us to write it up again, right?'

Mercy: Ever heard of copy and paste.

Heart: But that takes at least five seconds, and I'm too darn lazy to spend those five seconds.

Mercy: By the way, Mary Sue will be appearing at last in this chapter!

Heart: Ever heard of the letters BTW?

Mercy: Your insane.

Heart: So are you. That's why were best buds.

Mercy: That's right! Put her there! -high five-

Heart: We're being friendly, that's bad. Let's kill each other to increase the violence rating! -pulls out sword-

Mercy: Sounds good to me! -pulls out dagger-

-battle and die-

Mercy: What an original way to end an author's note!

Heart: -elbows Mercy- Sh! We're supposed to be dead!

Mercy: Oh right.

-fades out-

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ah! A good fresh morning! A nice morning to be cheerful, a time when everyone is refreshed and ready to start the day. Everyone that is, except for Kai Hiwatari. Let us look into his subconscious.

"No, don't wanna go filming… Waaah! I want my mommy!"

Well, that was disturbing. But, you get the message. Kai doesn't want to be in a movie. And he is apparently a childish… child in his subconscious. Anyways, no matter how hard your subconscious whines, you still have to go filming sometimes.

"Action! Okay Kai, now run with Tyson… No Tyson don't grab the food! Okay we're gonna try this again. Ready, and action!"

Tyson pushed away the watermelon and ran beside Kai, Max and Ray to go after Daichi. Tyson ran out the door, and suddenly darted back in, grabbed the watermelon and took it with him. He then randomly offered some to Kai.

"Want some?" Tyson asked, spitting watermelon seeds all over Kai.

"That's it. I quit."

"No Kai, you can't quit! We need you for the movie!" Tyson protested.

"Actually we have an understudy. I think she'll be quite suitable."

"See, the director says I can quit. So, I quit." Kai walked out a door, which would have been a closet, but we, the fanfiction writers decided to be merciful and magically change the closet door into the exit as so not to ruin Kai's great exit.

"Mary Sue, get in here. We need you now!"

A girl with amethyst eyes and gray hair hopped in.

"OMG! Like I have totally waited my whole, like, life to act as Kai! I so bet I can totally nail his role! So, is he girly or flirty or hyperactive? I can, like, do all of those!"

Tyson, Max, and Ray's jaws dropped. Great, Kai's understudy was a girl. A girly girl.

"Hi I'm, like, Mary Sue! So totally glad to, like, meet you!" Mary Sue shook the very shocked looking Ray, Tyson, and Max's hands.

"Okay people! Enough chitchat! We're starting from Kai's line! Ready Mary Sue? Okay, action!"

"Like, OMG, only a totally, like, bit beast could have, y'know, like, have totally, OMG, done this!"

Anime sweat drops all around people, all around. So, this will be an interesting shoot.

"Great job Mary Sue! Now to the running scene! Tyson, you better control your appetite!"

Tyson, Max, Mary Sue and Ray began running, and it looked like the scene was going fine, but Mary Sue suddenly stopped and began wailing.

"OMG! I broke a nail! How can I keep on living! This is, like, the worst day of my life!"

"Er." said Tyson, Max, and Ray in unison.

"So, um, do we keep on shooting or are you too badly injured?" asked the director.

"No, I'll hopefully live, but there are no guarantees you know. I could be seriously injured for life."

"Er." said Tyson, Max, and Ray again.

"Okay, back to the running scene!"

"Like wait! That running scene got me sweaty! I, like, need to go home and shower, then reapply my makeup! You know how hard it is for a girl to keep her make up flawless? OMG! I can't believe this! My eyes shadow smudged! Holy crow this is a fashion emergency!"

At that Mary Sue ran out of the building but ended up running, instead of out the door, into the closet, like Kai was supposed to but didn't because we saved him. Guess what, we didn't save her. Lots of crashing was heard from the closet and Ray and Max went to check what was wrong while Tyson kept a safe distance. He could still hear the "likes" ringing in his ears.

"She's okay!" Ray announced.

"Like, what are you talking about? My clothes are messed up and my make up is worse than ever! I need to reapply my makeup! Waaah!"

At that, Mary Sue ran out the correct door and ran back home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Will Mary Sue return? (Hell yeah, how else would this fanfiction continue?)

Why do I keep answering my own questions?

Where did the Mary Sue idea come from?

Find out next time on Cornopolus goes to Mgchestertowncityvilleplacearealocation!


End file.
